


An Unstoppable Force

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Legends Of Tomorrow Team are Criminals, Organized Crime, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sara Lance runs a team of highly skilled criminals that are in the process of taking over the criminal underworld.Ava Sharpe runs an FBI unit designed to stop them.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 21





	An Unstoppable Force

Ava has had enough of Sara Lance.

The problem wasn't that any building containing evidence against her 'conveniently' burned down. And it wasn't the fact that they, no matter how many border security methods they tried, failed to stop contraband from getting into the country. It also wasn't that every single time they entered evidence into the FBI's very secure computer system, it ended up deleted or corrupted.

It was that Lance kept _mocking_ her.

Flirtatious messages were put on her computer, bouquets of roses were left on destroyed crime scenes, mooks were ordered to tell Ava that Lance "missed her and wished she would come see her more".

It was _intolerable_.

Ever since she got her own division and made it her mission to stop Lance and her team, Lance and her team constantly screwed with her and, occasionally, her staff. Morale was down, not only because leads were hard to come by and they were growing more powerful and dangerous every day, but because they seemed to be having _fun_.

Most criminals she dealt with at least had the decency to pretend to be somewhat professional, but not Lance and her team.

* * *

When Ava arrived at work this morning, she was informed that Sara Lance wanted to set up a meeting.

"Did she say why?" Ava asked.

"She said she 'wanted to discuss some things and see my favorite agent', her words exactly Ma'am," Gary, her secretary, said. Gary and her have been through hell when it comes to Lance and her team, and she definitely appreciates his loyalty.

"Typical Lance," Ava sighed, resigned to the fact that a criminal's main hobby was tormenting her.

"She keeps telling you to call her Sara, you know," Gary unhelpfully added.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to do something just because she fucking tells me to, Gary?" she snapped. Lance had this strange _thing_ about Ava calling her by her first name, which was honestly just another annoying thing about Lance.

Gary flinched, which immediately made her feel guilty. "Sorry, Gary," she said, trying to sound gentle. "I'm just- really pissed off at her mind games, okay?"

"I'm fine," Gary shrugged. "I'm worried though. Are you sure you'll be able to hold it together for the meeting?'

"Of course, Gary" Ava scoffed. She resented that he thought she would let her anger get in the way of her job, but this was Lance. If there was anyone capable of pissing her off enough that she couldn't do her job, it was her.

* * *

When Ava arrives at the location Lance gave her, she can already tell that she would have a horrible time.

The place they're meeting at is a lavish hotel, and she was supposed to meet her in the dining hall. When she entered through the giant mahogany door in the lobby, it was empty except for some hotel staff and Lance sitting lazily at the only table in the hall, watching Ava walk in.

When Ava approaches the table, Lance greets her with a wide, mocking grin. "Agent Sharpe! It's _wonderful_ to see you!" she said, faux-enthusiastically.

"What did you want to discuss, Lance?" Ava snapped. She was so fed up with her _taunting_.

"Can't I just want some company, Agent?" she pouted. Like a damn child.

Ava scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Tell me why you called this meeting, Lance, or I'm leaving," she said. She didn't want to waste any time on her games.

"Fine," Lance sighed, as if _Ava_ was the one being ridiculous. "I have some information on some very dangerous people, and I would like to help take them down."

"What." Ava said. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Sara Lance, a very powerful crime boss, was talking about helping Ava take down 'some very dangerous people'.

"Wait!" Lance exclaimed, when Ava stood up and started to leave. "I know how that sounds. But these people aren't like me or my team. They are involved in some _really_ bad stuff. Like, I'm talking about trafficking _kids_."

Ava sat back down. Lance was bad, but she never did anything like that. Ava still wasn't convinced, but she was willing to listen.

"Okay, so-" Lance started, but Ava held a hand up. If she was going to let her help, Lance needed to do it on the FBI's terms.

"If you really want to help, you and your team need to come down to the bureau and play by the rules. Is that clear?"

"As crystal," Lance said, while grinning. "I look forward to working with you, Agent Sharpe."


End file.
